Monokuma
Summary Monokuma is considered to be the main antagonist and mascot character of the Danganronpa Series. He is a strange teddy bear who proclaims to be Hope's Peak Academy's Headmaster. A manipulator, who wants people to experience despair, he initiates the mutual killing games that occur in both games. In actuality, he's just a robot made in order to interact with the students by the mastermind. His body is also split vertically to represent to emphasize his "good side": happy, relieved, or teasing, and his "bad side": angry, mocking, or ruthless. He also has an infinite number of copies (Though he said he has around 10^60 copies). He also hates and kills anyone who defies him. Powers and Stats Tier At least 8-C, likely High 8-C | At least 8-C, likely High 8-C | 9-B Name: Monokuma (Also called Monobear) Origin: Danganronpa Gender: Referred to as male Age: Unknown Classification: Teddy Bear, Robot, Headmaster, Mastermind, Puppet Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Destruction (Can self destruct when defeated), Information Analysis (His left, red eye can estimate age, heart rate, measure the distance of an opponent from monokuma and measure the opponents' velocity), Enhanced Vision (His left, red eye seems to have an "eye mode" which has a night vision and an infrared vision) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has around 10^60 copies of himself, Body Puppetry (Controlled Peko Pekoyama's body during her execution by using a doll on strings), Resurrection (can upload its data into all of its copies, of which it has 10^60 and is making more every second), Transformation to AI Junko, Is capable of teleporting in every space that belongs to the Neo World Program | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Spiritual Awareness (Saw and interacted with the souls of Korekiyo and his sister's souls), Fire Manipulation (via flamethrower which he used in Gonta's execution), Memory Manipulation (through Flashback Lights) Attack Potency: At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Comparable to Sakura) | At least Building level+, likely Large Building level (Easily defeated Akane Owari and Nekomaru Nidai) | Wall level (Shouldn't be weaker than students like Ryoma or Tenko) Speed: Supersonic (Can match Sakura Oogami in a fight) | Supersonic (Can dodge all of Akane's attacks easily) | Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Should be comparable to some four monokuma that can lift a van) Striking Strength: At least Building Class+, likely Large Building Class | At least Building Class+, likely Large Building Class | Wall Class Durability: At least Building level+, likely Large Building level | At least Building level+, likely Large Building level | Wall level Stamina: Extremely High (Has not shown any signs of tiring, though it could vary depending on the one controlling Monokuma) Range: Standard melee range normally, dozens of meters when using a bazooka Standard Equipment: None Notable (Can practically use anything) Intelligence: Varies on the controller. Monokuma attains the intelligence of controller, as shown as the overall personality, intelligence and the preferences changes to match the one in control of the Monokuma, as evident when Monokuma asked for Donuts when Aoi Asahina took control. Becomes manipulative, cunning, impulsive and cruel as Junko Enoshima as well as attaining her intelligence. | Unknown, possibly Genius. (Likely is Junko Enoshima herself and can transform to her avatar form at will) | Unknown. (It is unknown if there is still a control room for manually controlling Monokuma, so it is unknown if it can attain the user's intelligence. Likely acts on its own as Tsumugi Shirogane was not shown controlling Monokuma at least once and Tsumugi just needs to "give birth" to Monokuma to create him and make him functional. Monokuma is still manipulative however) Weaknesses: There's a certain spot on Monokuma where the bomb mechanism and his power source align, if it's hit at the right spot then one Monokuma immediately dies without any explosion. Key: Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc | Neo World Avatar (Danganronpa 2) | Danganronpa V3 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Danganronpa Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Lerche Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bears Category:Toys Category:Villains Category:Male Characters